


【卡亨/港澳】橘子气泡

by Shivyfish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivyfish/pseuds/Shivyfish
Summary: *日全食的日子，队友不在小情侣交流感情
Relationships: 卡亨
Kudos: 5





	【卡亨/港澳】橘子气泡

电脑屏幕里的电影画面在卡着缓冲，客厅里小猫小狗不知道因为什么打闹起来，风把门带上撞出砰的一声响——几秒钟内同时发生的事将黄冠亨从床上撵起来。他合上电脑，光着脚踩上地板，拉开门探头出去拖长音调喊：“Louis——，Bella——，好好相处啊！”

Louis被Bella压着侧躺在地上，闻声看了他一眼，甩甩尾巴，马上又扭头继续用牙轻啃Bella的脖子。

哐当。

又是一声响动，身后的门也让一阵风给关上了。他转身正要重新打开门，余光扫到浴室门被拉开，有个人走了出来。

黄冠亨握着门把手扭过身去，看黄旭熙只穿了一条沙滩裤湿漉漉地踱进客厅，停在两只小朋友面前，一手捞起一只。

“你洗太久了吧，他们已经先出去了。”

“去哪了？”黄旭熙一边追着从他怀里跳出去的Louis一边问。

“不知道，你打电话问问锟哥吧。”黄冠亨看了眼手机，群里边只有几条前一晚相约看日全食的信息，其他人既然是一起出了门当然不会再用手机彼此联络了。他钻回房间，抱起电脑继续看动漫，Leon趴在他床头，懒懒地打了个哈欠。

黄旭熙抱起Louis跟进来，手里抓着几个橘子，被他手臂和胸膛挤在中间的小猫不停蹬腿挣扎。黄冠亨瞄了那边一眼，装出事不关己的样子继续盯屏幕，Louis喵喵叫起来他也纹丝不动置若罔闻。一时间房间里只有黄旭熙那里是非静止地带，橘子皮裂口处迸出酸酸涩涩的味道，混着熟悉的沐浴露清香，悬浮在黄冠亨头顶的半寸阳光里。

“你不去吗？看日全食。”

“不想出门，反正房间里也看得到嘛，”黄冠亨不大自在地扯过抱枕压在怀里，没抬头，“天气这么好就适合宅在家啊。”

一个橘子忽然掉下来，黄冠亨只看见一道黄色虚影，Leon受惊弹动了一下，接着橘子便骨碌碌滚到他腿边。

“哎呀，掉到哪里去了？”黄旭熙小声嘀咕，弯下腰对着他伸来手。

黄冠亨本想让到一边，但实际上他却僵住没动——说不好是因为那只带了橘子汁水的手掠过鼻尖时刺激了他的嗅觉，还是因为那张忽然沉没到阳光中的脸晃花了他的眼。他等着黄旭熙拾起挨在腿侧光裸皮肤的橘子，目光在Louis和挟着Louis的手臂之间飘来飘去。

最终黄旭熙没有去捡那个橘子，他维持着弓腰凑近的姿势，开口说：“Hendery，你这里沾上什么东西了。”

“嗯？”黄冠亨愣愣地发出一个单音，然后猛地屏住呼吸——橘子气味的手指落到他脖子上，指尖冰冰凉凉的，他几乎是立刻打了个颤。

“喂你手很冰诶！”他虚张声势地嚷嚷，刚要去拉开那只手就被抓着手腕挡了下来，Louis趁机从手臂桎梏中逃出，打翻了黄旭熙手中的橘子。

此时没人有心思去管那些橘子。

黄旭熙的手指缓慢地滑过他的喉结，锁骨，点在了某一处。

“这里有东西。”那人自顾自地说。

对上目光专注的大眼睛，黄冠亨差点相信了这是单纯的好心之举，但他知道自己那里有什么，一颗痣而已。

黄旭熙看起来并不认为它只是“而已”的程度，他用指腹轻轻地摩挲那一小块皮肤，还加上一根手指将它捻起。黄冠亨感受到那只手的手掌贴上自己的胸口，温度是与手指截然不同的炽热，也清晰地感觉到自己耳根蹿起的热度，鼓起勇气往后躲了躲，不让陡然加速的心跳频率泄露出去。

“你不是跟他们说好要一起去看日全食吗？”

“现在不想去了。”

黄冠亨被他的果断噎住，望向门外做最后的挣扎：“他们随时可能回来……”

黄旭熙扭头朝外瞥了一眼，翘起嘴角，说：“没关系，离日全食开始的时间还有好一会。”摆明了这次是有预谋的。

然后他不容分说地把黄冠亨的电脑搁到一旁的矮柜上，提溜着两只小猫安置到客厅沙发，回来关门上锁。

他们两人相对互望，心照不宣地笑起来。黄冠亨两手向后撑着床往里挪，黄旭熙的膝盖跟上去，在他两腿间挤出自己的位置，直到黄冠亨整个后背紧贴墙壁，抬起手去拉他的胳膊。黄旭熙扯扯黄冠亨身上宽大的背心，勾着领口准备往下拉，结果对方毫无默契地把下摆往上提，他们交换了同样的无语眼神，黄旭熙妥协地直接脱掉那件背心，低头为小小的痣献上一吻。黄冠亨手搭在他背上，在脖颈后背的连接处来来回回抚摸。

黄旭熙并没有一吻作罢，嘴唇继续贴着那处皮肤，轻轻吮咬，大手也沿着黄冠亨曲起的腿弯滑进短裤裤管里，自他大腿外侧抚到内侧，手指带了点义无反顾的意味往更里探索。黄冠亨轻哼一声抱住他的后背，大腿紧张地抖了抖，小声叫“旭熙”。黄旭熙被他声音里小小的羞怯逗笑，也学着那样的语调回应，“冠亨”。

太阳不偏不倚打在他们脸上，两个人都后知后觉阳光刺目，于是在肌肤相亲的空当中往阴面歪倒。黄旭熙嘴唇上移，离开那颗小痣吻过脖子、下巴，黄冠亨双手捧着他脸颊，每一下亲吻手指都会跟着揉捏他的耳垂。最后黄旭熙的嘴唇终于找到归处，他们吻在一起，身体交叠呼吸交融。黄冠亨手指描摹着黄旭熙的下颌线，按着他亲吻自己的路线轻抚下去，半途被另一只手拉住，打断了慢条斯理的节奏径直往下带。

“干嘛慢吞吞的，不好意思？”

黄旭熙笑着覆住他的手背，引他的手探进沙滩裤和下腹之间的缝隙。黄冠亨感觉到黄旭熙掌心渗出的细细汗水也一道裹住他手背，那只手掌皮肤里的燥热蠢蠢欲动，想要钻进他的皮层下。等他触到那个热得过分的器官，徘徊在周遭的热分子也大举进犯，搅得呼吸升温。

已经颇有硬度的性器抵在手心，黄冠亨用手指虚虚圈住它，转动手腕蹭了两下，“有感觉了？”

“亲你的时候就有了。”黄旭熙咬了咬他的下巴，大掌把底下的手包得更紧，挺动下身往他手里送。

黄冠亨完全躺倒在床上，伸进他裤子里那只手越发放肆，骚动的野火自腿根烧到腹股沟。眼看窄小的裤管快要撑裂开，他揪了把黄旭熙的后颈皮，抬起腰示意他，“先脱下来。”黄旭熙听话地抽出了手，利落地替他连带内裤拽下来扔到一边，伸手摸到床垫下找润滑液。

“那个在这边，靠墙的这边啦。”黄冠亨把手从黄旭熙的掌中挣出来，翻了个身爬到床沿摸索。他浑身脱得光溜溜，手臂支起上半身时肩胛骨那一顶好像新生命即将破壳，黄旭熙看到他练习时在后背弄出的擦伤也裂缝般随之伸展，生动得不可思议。

黄冠亨感受到他从背后压上来，感受到腰被掐住时攀上脊椎的酸软，感受到他埋在自己颈窝滚热的嘴唇和鼻息……一切都无力抵抗。那一小管东西掏出来的第一时间就被黄旭熙拿过去，黄冠亨塌着腰趴在原处，脸埋在手臂里，一副任由摆布的样子。

黄旭熙的手指进来时已经不像一开始那么凉——也可能是冰冰凉凉的稠液显得他的手指还算温暖，而黄冠亨也顺从地放松身体尽量让这一过程进行得顺利，后腰克制地颤抖。午后太阳过于明亮的光芒令屋内的阴处显得尤其的暗，似乎每个背阴角落都有不为人知的窥探视线。Ten做的贝壳风铃悬挂在窗口，风一吹，那些叮叮当当的清响便涌入这个空间里的任何一处缝隙。

立着靠放在桌角的一本书被吹得掉下来，那阵风急速翻动书页，哗啦啦，盖过了黄旭熙手指抽出来时带出的水声。黄冠亨侧过脸去看掉在地上的书，上方那人伸来的手遮挡了他的视线，忽然间他凌乱散落下来的许多碎发被拨起，黄旭熙靠过来亲吻他的肩头，“可以了吗？”

早就可以了，快要热死了，他想这么说，可不忍打破荡漾一室的缱绻氛围，只是抽出了压得酸麻的手臂，反手揉了揉男朋友半干半湿的头发，默许。

他的腰被捞起来，底下塞了团起来的被子，一直覆在后背的温热身体移开了，他这才发觉背上潮湿的一层汗。黄旭熙从后面用膝盖顶着他的腿弯，风铃又响起来，他两腿大开，后背没愈合完全的伤口隐隐作痛又隐隐发痒。比起在他手中时愈加硬热的阴茎嵌进股缝，黄冠亨觉得自己快要被体内蒸腾而起的发热感捂窒息了，他抬起脑袋伸手去够床头挡板，想找个支点让自己不至于陷进被子里。

这会儿云层挡住了太阳，房间里的明暗对比弱下来，风也止歇，刚刚的骚动如同全被关进盒子密封。在这样的静谧中，黄冠亨恍惚听到水滴声，他觉得是错觉，却忍不住猜想是黄旭熙的汗水落到他后背，甚至感觉到那滴汗沿着他的背沟流动。也是在这样的静谧中，黄旭熙撞进他身体里，那股冲力促使他的手一下子扣住床头，压低的惊喘声像之前那本书一样猝然摔响。像是故意不让他收住声音，黄旭熙手探下去既用力操弄他又用力抚慰他。床板鹦鹉学舌呻吟起来，黄冠亨伸出去的手绷得骨节凸起，胡乱的抓握扫得床头物件一片凌乱，一件接一件乒乒乓乓滚落。

Bella在外面叫起来，爪子踩得地板嗒嗒作响，直冲到房门口，窸窸窣窣地扒拉房门。黄旭熙没有理会他们在做的事引起了三只小朋友怎样的反应，注意力全在身下蓦地夹紧自己的甬道，他绷着腹肌忍耐几乎要一涌而出的冲动，灼热的喘息全呼在黄冠亨通红的耳廓上。Bella发现无人理会，很快自行跑开，跟两只猫一起追逐客厅里在风中翻飞的落地窗帘。

“放松一点啊。”黄旭熙贴着身下的人耳语，把扒在床头的手握进掌心里，按着他的腰退出来些许，又缓缓顶进去。黄冠亨半合上眼，曲起腿用小腿勾住黄旭熙的腿，带了点欲说还休的意味轻轻磨蹭。黄旭熙被他弄痒了，憋着笑警告性地用胯骨撞他，黄冠亨扭头瞪他，身体却摇晃着去迎合他的顶撞。

一门之隔的地方又传来响动，铃声聒噪，惹得Bella再次汪汪叫。“我的闹钟，不用管它。”黄旭熙手环上黄冠亨腰际，一边顶弄一边揉捏他窄细的腰腹。黄冠亨倒不甚放心，频频侧目，拉住黄旭熙的手转了个身，“怎么设置声音越吵越大声的，等会Bella找到它咬坏怎么办？”

黄旭熙看着自己的小兄弟随他的动作滑出来，不大高兴地按着他肩膀压回去，在他腿间戳来戳去，“那么在意的话我们可以就这个样子出去把闹钟关上。”黄冠亨支起一条腿横在他俩中间，睁圆了眼看着他，动了动嘴角用唇语说，神经啊。黄旭熙挑挑眉毛，拉开那条腿，黄冠亨顺势再次转过来，两腿搭上他腰，手臂攀上他脖子，两个人在闹钟铃声中像电影里那样眼神交缠。

“天有点变暗了。”黄旭熙忽然说。与刚才云层遮挡日光不同，房里的亮暗面都蒙上暗色，二者交界逐渐模糊。

黄冠亨垂下眼，目光定在他嘴唇上，手一点点压下他脖子，也抬起身一点点凑近。风鸣声变得悠长，不复艳阳高照时的放肆，眼前那张脸每眨一次眼，投在眉眼间的阴影就加重一分。

闹钟忽然结束了。他轻轻舔了黄旭熙脸颊上的一滴汗。

黄旭熙搂他坐起，纳入宽阔肩膀下的阴影里。黄冠亨歪头贴上黄旭熙脸上背光那一侧，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，光线在他们脸上像海水退潮一般，亮倒退着把暗越拖越长。而他们偏要做出海不合时宜的小船，在风间浪头颠簸不止。

窗外那张深色幕布越发厚重，太阳的缺口在扩大，有些窗口亮起了灯。天际呈现出傍晚时分的暗橘色，却不似傍晚有多余的橘色染料泼洒大地，而是远远地干涸在那里，像枯朽的橘子皮。

“好黑，”黄冠亨越过黄旭熙的肩膀向外看，“好像过了很久一样。”云层乌压压地围住残破的太阳，让他生出自己是在一口黑暗的井里，那唯一透露光亮的井口即将盖上。“像世界末日。”他又说。

“如果真的是世界末日，在世上的最后一天我们竟然是用来做爱诶。”黄旭熙笑起来，大手将他的两团臀肉分得更开托起来，突然朝上拔高一截惹得黄冠亨也笑起来，只是他的笑紧接着被自下而上的贯穿撞得支离破碎，那些碎片变作他喉头的缠绵低吟。黄旭熙正挨着他颈窝，鼻尖抵在他脖子上轻嗅，“好像有橘子的味道。”

天完全黑了。

太阳只剩一圈光环，边缘晕染得柔和，有如一个天地混沌未开时就在那里的泡泡。

黄冠亨抱着他脑袋，快被下身激荡的肉欲火花灼得说不出话。脖颈间除了黄旭熙温热的呼吸，还有湿软的触感，他分辨出那一点舌尖划过他的痣，然后离开了。

“有橘子的味道。”黄旭熙抬起头吻他，舌尖相触时传过来橘子肉的甜和橘子皮的涩，那味道像来自味蕾，又像来自想象。黑暗中他们不知道倒向了哪个方位，似乎是他拽着黄旭熙，又似乎是黄旭熙压倒了他。

太阳里的阴影开始偏移，朦胧抽象的光团挤破了气泡。黄冠亨一度将那个不规则的发光形状归结于自己缺氧眼花了——他被弯折成膝盖快要碰到下巴的姿势，吸进肺里的空气不足以供他呻吟喘息的同时呼唤黄旭熙的名字。黄旭熙不遗余力地深入浅出，说不上是毫不怜惜还是太过珍惜，但紧致和饱涨的体感都给足了他们快乐。

聚在太阳边的黑云逐渐被光照出原本颜色，地平线上一层一层显出天边的色彩，橘色颜料铺开，宛如曙光乍破。

黄冠亨难以自控的生理性泪水涌出时，目光所及的一片黑暗中正隐约透出来黄旭熙的轮廓，和过往任何一次看见他的感觉都不一样，仿佛对爱人的每个想象都被具象化，零零碎碎地一片一片拼起来，最后成了眼前这个人。混沌中他们好像真正融为一体，在世界闭上眼的这短暂时光里颠倒纵情，黄旭熙紧盯着他的眼睛亮得出奇，他们都知道这一刻再不可遇，再不可追。

太阳上的阴影随时间推移褪去，披在他们身上的暗色遮布也层层剥离，皮肉间碰来撞去的鼓噪催得行将落幕，而喧哗人声渐起。秘倦的小天地将他们抖落回寻常世间。

黛蓝色天光沉进黄冠亨皮肤上的潮红里，越潜越深，黄旭熙紧紧抱住他，像要追着照过来的光把自己也埋进他皮肤下、血液里。他们共享了同一阵战栗。

黄冠亨的手臂脱力地滑下黄旭熙的后背，垂到床单上，上面只剩下原本的薄红，然后在光照下被慢慢漂白。

太阳变回了晃目的嚣张模样，相较之前房间里的阴影区域后退了好几步，他们全然落到阳光中，呈现出曝光过度的明亮模糊，好像身体里住着一团光。

这时那个破裂的橘子才被发现，缩在被子乱糟糟的阴影里，变形成难看的形状。黄旭熙把它拿起来，在黄冠亨抱怨床单沾上橘子汁液的声音里，将自己的失物放到了爱人的肚子上。

橘子顶着阳光，破口贴着肚皮藏起来，它底下缓缓流泄出一道橘色水迹。黄旭熙趴下，脸挨着黄冠亨的肚子，将那滴橘子汁舔去。


End file.
